


Winter Queen

by Robotrock333



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotrock333/pseuds/Robotrock333
Summary: Craig take Tweek to the winter form and gets more than he bargained for.--x-posted on my ff account.





	Winter Queen

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Here is a very merry playlist. Hope you and your family have a Merry Christmas. Please enjoy this short one shot as my gift to you.
> 
> Hallelujah - Pentatonix
> 
> Blue Christmas - The Lumineers
> 
> It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Christmas - Michael Bublé
> 
> The Fairytale King - Amy Collins
> 
> Santa Tell Me - Ariana Grande
> 
> Let it Snow! Let it Snow! Let it Snow! - Frank Sinatra
> 
> You & Me - Marshmello
> 
> Light - San Holo
> 
> Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran

Tweek Tweak wiped the sweat off his palms onto his dress slacks and nervously adjusted his tie for the tenth time. He was nervous. Possibly more nervous than he had ever been in his life.

"So," Craig mother asked from her spot on the couch opposite Tweek's. "how late are you boys going to be out?"

Tweek swallowed the dry lump in his throat. "Ah.. Well i-it starts at ni-nine so I'm not sure. Midnight maybe?" He risked making eye contact with Craig's mother and quickly adjusted his statement. "If that all ri-right with you all."

"That's fine." Craig's father called from the other room. "You boys have fun." He entered the living room from the kitchen holding a bottle of beer and scoffed. "Hell Tweek no offense but I really didn't think my boy was going to be the girl in the relationship." He tossed the last part up the stairs towards Craig's room.

"H-He always waits too long. Then we are late..." Tweek wiped his palms and checked the time on his phone. "It's past nine already..."

A few seconds later Craig barreled down the stairs. His raven hair was neatly combed to the side and his pressed black suit, white dress shirt, and onyx tie made his dark eyes even more smoldering. Tweek's heart stopped. How could he possibly look any more handsome than he already did? He stopped at the base of the stairs and groaned after checking his watch.

"Im sorry babe." He kissed Tweek on the cheek. "I knew is shouldn't have played that last game." They made their way to the Christmas tree and took some pictures to preserve the memory of the night.

Tweek tried to contain his anxiety as Craig's mother continued to request pose after pose. After another quarter of an hour Tweek's nerves were shot. What if they missed the who dance? What if there were no more drinks... or food? What if he doesn't get to dance with Craig. Oh god! What if they don't let him in because they are too late! A calming and pulls him out of his own head and he turns to face its owner. "Hey," Craig moves his hand to gently cup Tweek's face. "Its ok. Chill dude. We are leaving now."

"You know I hate being late!" Tweek wined and grabbed his jacket off the back of the sofa.

"You kids have fun!" Craig's parents called as they made their way out the door.

The Gymnasium was the perfect image our the mountains that were just outside the doors. White lights were wrapped in tule and gracefully draped down the walls. Snowflakes and icicles dangled from the ceiling and paper maché snow drifts sparkled in the dim lights. The only difference was the hot air and the large amount of people packed into the comparably small space.

"Woah..." Tweek stared in wonder. "Heidi out did herself this year."

"It's ok." Craig shrugged and made his way to the drink table. He poured two glasses of ice blue punch one half full one three quarters of the way. He turned his back to the crowed and pulled a small metal flask out of his jacket pocket. He filled the remainder of the cups with its contents. "Here." He handed the mostly punch cup to Tweek and gingerly sipped on his own.

Tweek stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. "This is illegal." He hissed.

"Lighten up." He snaked his arm around his waist and took another sip. "It'll help you relax."

"All right you two." Mr. Mackey's voice cut through their little moment. "Now I know you two think its different because you are both boys, but the same rules still apply. No touching unless you're dancing."

"We are dancing." Craig cut off moving behind Tweek and slowly saying to Blue Christmas that was playing over the speakers.

"AND." Mr. Mackey continued. "When you are dancing you must be at least 4 inches apart. Mmkay." He separated the boys and made his way to another couple.

Craig flipped him the bird and snuggled back up to his mortised boyfriend. "What a douche." He murmured into Tweek's ear.

Tweek shivered as Craig's breath tickled his ear. "Lets try n-not to get kicked out!"

Craig chuckled and lead Tweek toward Token and Nicole who were sitting on a couple of icebergs that littered the outskirts of the dance floor. "Hey guys. How's it going?" he asked as he pulled Tweek next to him.

"Hey Craig, Tweek." Token nodded a greeting. "Well well. You clean up nicely." He gestured to Craig.

"I know." Tweek sighed. "I didn't know he owned anything that didn't have holes."

"Hey! You never seemed to mind my cloths!"

"That was before I knew this existed." Tweek laughed and gestured to his suit.

Craig huffed and drained his drink. "Come one. Let's go dance." He pulled Tweek towards the dance floor and joined the others.

After a few songs with an odd mix of EDM and Christmas classics the DJ switched to something slower. Craig smiled and ran his fingers through his hair returning it to its natural disheveled look. "May I have this dance." He mock bowed to Tweek.

"Well you have had the last six so I suppose I should let some one else have a turn..." Tweek turned away and laughed as Craig pulled him into his arms.

"Not likely. I don't share well."

Tweek laughed and linked his arms around Craig's neck. "Thank you for bringing me tonight." Tweek spoke softly into Craig's neck.

"I'd do anything for you." Craig kissed the top of his head and they finished the song in silence.

"All right students." Principal Victoria's voice came out over the speakers. "Its time to announce your Winter King and Queen!" A loud applause broke out. " All right. Here were go." There room was silent save for the sound of the envelope being ripped open. " The Winter King is... Tweek Tweak!"

"What." Tweek breath out and looked at Craig who only smiled and shrugged. He dried his hands on his pants and made his way to the front while trying not to have a panic attack. The Principal placed a cheap over the top crown on his head and returned to the paper.

"All right. And your Winter Queen is... oh ... really?" He paused and trend to Mr. Mackey. "Is this a joke?"

"Mmm no ma'am. They were a write in. I figured it should count."

"Ok ... Well your Winter Queen by popular demand is... Craig Tucker." The room erupted into a mix of laughter and cheers.

Craig stood frozen where he was. "What the Hell?" He asked out to the surrounding student body. "Why am I the girl?!"

"Craig," Tweek motioned at the front of the room. "Come on."

Craig obliged and made his way next to his boyfriend where a equally outrageous sparkling crown was placed on his head. 

"All right." Principal Victoria continued. "Now the King and uh... King will have the next dance." 

"May I have this dance?" Tweek asked and held his hand out to Craig.

He have a sigh and laughed. "No choice now."

Ed Sheeran's Thinking out Loud came one and the couple resumed their earlier stance. "You know... Im not sure why you were the queen." Tweek admitted.

"I assume its because I was the best dressed." 

"You ass." Tweek huffed into his chest. "I look good too."

"And here I was expecting a 'Shut up and tell me Im pretty' from you." Craig laughed as Tweek gave him a playful shove. The rest of the couples had joined them on the dance floor and the two made their way out of the building to get some air. 

"Thank you for a wonderful night." Tweek smiled and took Craig's had. 

"Anything for you." Craig repeated and placed a kiss on his boyfriend lips. 

 

AN: Hope you enjoyed my little gift to you. Merry Christmas!


End file.
